No longer friends never lovers
by Mahjonggmania
Summary: My homage to Vampire Knight and to my favourite canon paring ZeroXYuuki. Happy fifth Birthday. *not bea read*


Hey guys this day in 2005 saw the first chapter of Vampire Knight published in LaLa magazine so today Vampire Knight is 5 years old and to celebrate I've made this lyric come story fic about my second favourite couple and my favourite possible cannon couple ZeroXYuuki.

Now before I get a whole bunch of reviews form people angry that I ended like I have or that I used a Western style wedding when I should have use a Buddhist or Shinto ceremony, let me just say…

I don't want ZeroXYuuki or Vampire Knight to end this way and I can think of three reasons as to why a Western ceremony is a legitimate choice.

a) Given the way the Japanese marital system works you can have a Western ceremony and still be recognised as couple, as long as you sign your marriage certificate.

b) I haven't read anything from Hino-san that says Vampire Knight takes place in Japan so Western ceremony maybe the norm in the Vampire Knight world

c) It's my fic so I can do what I what.

Disclaimer: I own the lyrics and plot of this fic, the characters and original plot belongs to Matusri Hino

_**When I first met you my black and white world**_

_**Became several shades of grey**_

_**And even though I didn't know it**_

_**My heart began to yearn for you**_

Zero Kiryuu stood in front of the mirror making final adjustments to his suit. He fiddled with his tie until it felt comfortable yet still looked respectable, glad that style choices of his predecessor weren't mandatory. When he could no longer find anything to occupy his hands or eyes he looked straight into the dark lavender orbs of the man that started back at him. Today was the day he was going to become the Hunter Organisation's new president and she would be…

_**No longer friends never lovers**_

_**That's all our relationship can be**_

_**No matter how much we beg and plead**_

_**That's all our relationship can be **_

Yuuki Kuran stood in front of the mirror checking all the intricate details, lace and buttons of her chosen wedding dress. She smoothed down arms of the gown glad that Onisama had finally relented and allowed her to wear this one over the one he had wanted her to wear which was even more decorated and included Kimono style sleeves. When she could no longer find any imperfections she looked straight in to the large brown eyes of the woman that started back at her. Today was the day she was going to become the new Vampire Queen and he would be…

_**As time passed we became the closest of friends**_

_**Sharing every moment of joy and sorrow**_

_**Trading ever smile and ever tear**_

_**But then time and fate ganged up on us **_

_**And played a cruel trick**_

To be honest Zero wasn't happy to be taking control of the organisation he had been born into. For one thing he would control others through fear it wasn't like he couldn't do it he was the ultimate hunter with the power of three true bloods and his own twin brother within him. But controlling through fear was something Zero didn't feel covetable with perhaps the kind hearted being his brother had once said he was still existed and then the promise. His new role would make it impossible for him for fill his promise to her…

A voice interrupted his thoughts 'Kiryuu-san it's time'.

_**No longer friends never lovers**_

_**That's all our relationship can be**_

_**No matter how much we beg and plead**_

_**That's all our relationship can be**_

If she were honest Yuuki didn't not want this day to happen ever since had found that her Onisama was really her Great Grandfather she had been unsure how to be around him but she had continued to indulge him, keeping her hair long, wearing shoes that she could barely move in and this was his latest indulgence making her his queen for as he desired it and then there was that promise. Her new position would make her unable to keep her promise to him…

'Kuran-sama it's time' said a voice interrupting her thoughts.

_**Perhaps this my punishment **_

_**For not living **_

_**Every moment with you to the full**_

_**But it was only after **_

_**You were out of my reach **_

_**That I realised my feelings for you **_

As Zero made his way through all the hunters gathered to witness the ceremony he could not help but see the loathing and distrust hidden behind their nonchalant expression he couldn't blame them, he was a vampire even if he had shown that he was hunter first and for most many times. But as he moved closer to his future he could not dismiss his desire to see a pair of large brown eyes containing nothing but a love that was directed only at him…

_**No longer friends never lovers**_

_**That's all our relationship can be**_

_**No matter how much we beg and plead**_

_**That's all our relationship can be**_

Yuuki made her way towards her Onisama she there was nothing she could do to not see the hunger and lust behind the happy faces of the vampires who had gathered to watch the ceremony, she was still true blood even if she had shown that she could not be taken down so easily multiple times. But as she moved closer her destiny she could wished that she could see a pair of dark lavender orbs that contained nothing except at love that was directed solely at her…

_**It may have been a mutual decision to cut all ties**_

_**But it seems that cutting you out of my heart **_

_**Wasn't part of the deal**_

_**So no matter where I go **_

_**And not matter where I am **_

_**You're with me…. **_

_**But that's all there be**_

The ceremony was over. His density was already laid out before him and she had no part in it… Yuuki Kuran 

_**No longer friends never lovers**_

_**That's all our relationship can be**_

_**No matter how much we beg and plead**_

_**That's all our relationship can be**_

The wedding was over. Her fate was already sealed before her and he had no place in it… Zero Kiryuu __

_**That's all our relationship can be… **_

The End


End file.
